Application and evaluation of various types of coatings are performed in many industries. For example, in refinish operations, selected coating formulations are applied to panels for evaluation. Current refinish color lab processes use manual techniques for performing the steps of mixing coating compositions, spraying test panels with the coating compositions, transporting the sprayed test panels, curing the panels and measuring the characteristics of the cured coatings on the panels. Panels to be sprayed are mounted on a fixture, and in some applications, masking tape may be applied to the fixture to eliminate build up of overspray paint. A spray gun may be loaded with the desired paint formulation, followed by spraying of the panels with the coating composition. A technician may then manually remove the freshly sprayed panels from the fixture and place them on a rack to flash or set up for a short period of time, e.g., 60 seconds. The panels may then be placed into a curing oven to fully cure the coatings, followed by cooling to room temperature. This process may be repeated when applying multiple coatings on panels, e.g., a base coat and a clear coat. The coated panels may then be evaluated, for example, using a spectrophotometer to characterize the color of the panel.